


Ultimatums

by NoahK



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Breakup AU, F/F, bechloe endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t understand. I can’t tell him,” Beca sighs instantly looking deflated from having to explain this yet again.</p><p>“Then I can’t do this,” Chloe decides and the second the words come out of her mouth she’s heading towards the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimatums

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Request - i love your writing!! can you do one where chloe breaks up with beca because beca wont tell her dad and shes tired of feeling like becas ashamed of her? so a few days have passed and chloes put up a good front of being okay until stacie asks about beca and mentions how no ones been able to reach her and shes not in her dorm or been to her classes and chloe p a n i c s only to find her later at her dads house having explained everything and dealing with the break up there? bechloe endgame :D
> 
> Also thank you! :)

“You don’t understand. I can’t tell him,” Beca sighs instantly looking deflated from having to explain this yet again.

“Then I can’t do this,” Chloe decides and the second the words come out of her mouth she’s heading towards the door.

“What?” Beca jumps up off her bed in complete disbelief.

“I’m tired of feeling like you’re ashamed of us. You can’t even tell your dad that we’re dating and I can’t be with someone who wants us to be a secret. I can’t do that,” Chloe reasons with a shrug of her shoulders. “I just - I can’t do this, Beca.”

“Chloe,” Beca starts reaching out towards the redhead only to be brushed off. Chloe looks at her with tears in her eyes before turning around and heading out the door.

//

“You know for someone who just broke up with her girlfriend a couple of days ago you sure seeme quite happy,” Stacie mentions casually upon seeing Chloe walking through the quad.

“Just trying to stay positive,” Chloe chirps once the other girl has fallen into step next to her.

“Even though nobody has heard from her in five days? Oh, and not to mention the fact that she hasn’t been to any of her classes this week,” Stacie deadpans.

“What?”

“I haven’t seen her in over five days. She hasn’t been to any of her classes. I’ve knocked on her door so much in the past week that her roommate threatened to call campus security if I came by again,” she replies bluntly.

“But what do you mean nobody has heard from her?” Chloe asks her worry intensifying by the second.

“What do you think, Chloe? You’re not that stupid. No one has heard from her. She hasn’t answered any of the Bellas texts or calls. Her roommate says she hasn’t been in the room in at least a couple of days and doesn’t even care about that but that’s besides the point. I don’t know where Beca is. No one does,” Stacie blurts out her anger growing as Chloe just stands in the middle of the path staring at her.

“I gotta go,” Chloe decides as she turns away from Stacie.

“What the hell, Chloe,” Stacie shouts after her but gets no response in return. She throws her arms up in annoyance at the redhead before storming off towards her class.

//

To say that Chloe was panicking was a complete understatement. She ran to Beca’s room first only to be faced with a very annoyed roommate who quickly dismissed her with a swift slam of the door. She checked the radio station next only to have luke say that Beca has called out sick for the week. After that she’s kind of clueless as to where Beca could possibly be and started to assume the worst. What if something happened to her? What if Beca did something stupid?

Chloe’s mind was racing with possibilities as she walked through the streets in a poor attempt to remember where Dr. Mitchell lived. She’s been to his house a grand total of three times and not a single one of those times did she physically walk to the house. Twice was when Dr. Mitchell picked them up for a casual “sleepover” and once was when Stacie dropped them off for a birthday dinner. So to say that she really didn’t know where she was going was a pretty accurate assumption.

She didn’t really put much thought into how she probably seemed absolutely insane with randomly showing up at Dr. Mitchell’s house or about how loudly she was banging her fist against the door. But the second the door swung open to be met with a very surprised Dr. Mitchell it all kind of caught up to her and she realized that she probably seemed just a tad crazy.

“Hello Chloe,” Dr. Mitchell greeted his face stoic.

“Hi. Um, is Beca here?” Chloe asked suddenly nervous.

“She is but I don’t think she wants to see you right now,” he replies holding the door open just enough for her to be able to see him and nothing inside.

“Why?”

“It’s really not my place,” Dr. Mitchell says. “She told me everything.”

“Oh,” Chloe mumbles quietly.

“I don’t know why she was worried about telling me but it’s not really my place to let you in right now.”

“Oh. Um I guess I’ll leave then,” Chloe mutters. “I just wanted to check in because she hasn’t been to any of her classes and I kind of wanted to talk to her but - yeah. I’ll just go.”

“Wait,” a voice calls from further in the house.

Dr. Mitchell moves aside from the doorway when Beca approaches to stand where he was before. Chloe gives her a weak smile as she awkwardly shifts from one foot to another.

“We can talk if you want,” Beca mumbles eventually. “We can go for a walk or something.”

“Yeah, that’d be lovely.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short but tis a Friday night and I need to be social haha. But longer ones are coming soon when my free time allows. 
> 
> I'm doing 25 days of Ficmas!
> 
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com especially if you've got prompts for me (holiday related or not...you request it I will 100% write it)
> 
> Thanks by the way for the kind words and as reference I'm doing the prompts in the order that I'm getting them so sorry for the wait! They're coming trust me :)


End file.
